La chasse est ouverte
by Ange Feather
Summary: Si Kol est toujours partant pour rendre service à sa famille, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'ennuie. Mais sa rencontre avec une sorcière au tempérament de feu va changer la donne et ranimer ses instincts de prédateur... la chasse est ouverte !
1. Chapter 1

_La chasse est ouverte_**  
**

_Après avoir vu le regard que les deux ont échangé l'épisode dernier, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de poster un Kennett. _

_Résumé : Si Kol est toujours partant pour rendre service à sa famille, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'ennuie. Sa rencontre avec une sorcière au tempérament de feu et qui lui oppose une sacrée résistance va ranimer ses instincts de prédateurs... la chasse est ouverte._

* * *

Une nuit sans lune et une femme seule marchant sur le chemin qui la conduisait probablement chez elle. Elle avait une démarche féline et assurée , comme si elle arpentait les rues illuminées d'une grande ville surpeuplée qui ne dort jamais. Mais Mystic Falls n'avait rien de cela. Et pourtant elle était là, ses talons claquant le sol à un rythme impertinemment soutenu.

Kol Mikaelson l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Il était pourtant loin d'elle, très loin, accoudé à la barrière d'un parc proche de la propriété des Lockwood. Il entendait le bruit de ses pas. Pour le vampire qu'il était, ils résonnaient dans la nuit comme les détonations d'un revolver.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé. En réalité, ce genre d'activité ne l'intéressait plus. Toujours trop facile, toujours inintéressants, toujours la même chose... il préférait de loin se voir attribuer des missions par son frère ou sa soeur, qui avaient tous les deux le mérite de lui confier des défis un peu plus dignes de ses intérêts.

Et malgré ses résolutions, cette femme-ci l'intriguait. Elle était seule et semblait défier la nuit par sa simple démarche, par son dos droit, par son menton relevé et ses cheveux bruns fouettant l'air à chaque pas. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le narguait. _Pourquoi ?_

Kol sortit son portable de son jean et répondit à un message de son frère avant de le replacer dans sa poche. Il releva les yeux vers la femme, se mordillant la lèvre pensivement.

Puis, il prit une décision.

En quelques secondes à peine, il se situait à quelques mètres, pouvant la contempler à loisir plus en détails. Elle avait des cheveux bruns foncés, presque noirs, la peau d'une couleur caramel exquise d'où ressortaient des yeux verts, limpides, semblant illuminer la nuit et remplacer à eux seuls la lune manquante. Et que la lune semblait laide quand on la comparait à une telle beauté ! Kol n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour mettre ses résolutions de côté. Il attendit qu'elle le dépasse avant de lancer d'une voix claire et amusée :

-Une belle brune se baladant toute seule à une heure pareille, cherche t-elle les ennuis ?

Bonnie tourna la tête vers l'inconnu. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle et avec une telle pénombre, la seule chose qui était donné de voir à la jolie sorcière était la silhouette d'un homme plutôt grand et bien bâti. Il avait fait exprès de se tenir hors des lumières des lampadaires pour qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage. Bonnie n'en était pas le moins du monde effrayée, mais plutôt irritée. Elle détestait ce genre d'approche.

-Elle cherche surtout à rentrer chez elle, répondit-elle d'un ton pète-sec.

Elle poursuivit sa route en regardant à nouveau droit devant. Le garçon fit quelques pas rapides pour se placer devant elle, révélant enfin son visage à la lumière que projetait un réverbère désormais braqué sur eux tel un projecteur.

C'était un homme brun au regard noir, profond, si vif et si perçant qu'il semblait la sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il était beau mais son visage aux traits angéliques portaient paradoxalement en eux une malfaisance dérangeante. C'était un peu comme voir un enfant au visage innocent tenant une arme à la main.

_Vampire_, pensa t-elle.

Elle ne le craignait pas. Les humains comme les vampires ne lui faisaient pas peur. Elle avait affronté pire. Elle avait vu pire.

-Aucune minute à m'accorder ?

-Aucune seconde même. Je vous prie de vous écarter de ma route.

-Puis-je au moins avoir votre prénom ?

-Vous êtes sourd ?

Bonnie le contourna, le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, prête à lui lancer un anévrisme au moindre mouvement déplacé qu'il ferait. Jamais elle ne le laisserait porter la main sur elle.

-Obstiné, rectifia t-il en reculant rapidement pour se replacer devant elle.

-Ça risque de vous coûter, prévint-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_Sorcière_, comprit Kol.

En réalisant cela, un sourire carnassier étira lentement ses lèvres. Lui qui recherchait un peu de piquant dans sa vie de vampire venait de se voir déposer un joli cadeau devant sa porte. Kol secoua légèrement la tête, lançant à la jolie métisse un regard innocent qui jurait atrocement avec son sourire.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça. Nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, je le conçois. Mais je tiens à me rattraper. Je m'appelle Kol.

Bonnie fit automatiquement un pas en arrière, une expression de stupeur traversa son visage et même si ce fut rapide, furtif, l'originel l'avait vu.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, Kol, désolée, dit-elle en le contournant.

Pour la première fois, Bonnie commençait à éprouver de la peur. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à croiser un jour la route de cet originel sanguinaire, ce monstre qui ôtait les vies comme on casse le jouet, comme on brise l'allumette, comme on déchire le papier …

Elle fit quelques pas rapides, essayant d'adopter un profil moins effrontée mais il saisit son poignet.

-Je n'ai jamais goûté au sang de sorcière, est-ce que ça vaut le coup? demanda t-il d'une voix trainante.

Il savait qu'elle le connaissait. Il ne jouait plus la comédie, délaissant son masque de politesse au profit de ses airs prédateurs.

Il leva la main vers sa joue et la caressa d'un geste doux, tendre. Un geste qui ne lui correspondait pas. Sa main était chaude, et Bonnie s'était attendu à rencontrer de la glace. Elle se dégagea de sa prise en reculant.

-Écartez-vous ! ordonna t-elle.

Le vampire s'avança, retenant un ricanement, mais fut stoppé par une douleur abominable qui se logea à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'un feux d'artifice venait d'y prendre place tant la douleur était insupportable. Il fit un pas vacillant, tel un boiteux, encadrant sa tête de ses mains en gémissant de douleur.

-Ma tête... !

-Elle était sur mon chemin, rétorqua Bonnie en passant à côté de lui, maintenant dans son crâne l'anévrisme qui le rendait hors d'état de nuire.

La prudence et la rigueur avait cependant manqué à Bonnie, car l'originel s'était rapidement redressé et avait attrapé sa gorge d'une main puissante, lui bloquant la respiration. Bonnie suffoqua et usa de ses pouvoirs pour se libérer. Kol fut violemment projeté en arrière, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin avec aisance et souplesse, un genou et une main posés au sol.

Il leva un regard joueur et dangereux vers Bonnie et se redressa. Ce n'était pas une sorcière de pacotille qui lui faisait face et il sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline l'envahir devant le défi qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Un vrai défi. Et il allait le remporter.

La sorcière fit un pas en arrière, alarmée par le regard qu'il lui lançait. Pour lui, tout ceci n'était rien de plus qu'une distraction. Et c'était sa vie qui était en jeu.

Elle lui envoya un autre anévrisme et se mit à courir, pestant contre ses talons qui l'empêchaient d'aller au maximum de sa vitesse. Elle envoya plusieurs vagues de sortilèges derrière elle, voulant maintenir l'originel le plus loin possible tandis qu'elle prenait ses jambes à son cou. Par mesure de sécurité, elle forma même un bouclier de magie autour d'elle.

Courant à toute allure, la vitesse décuplée par la peur qui occupait son esprit, Bonnie jeta un coup d'oeil derrière mais le vampire avait disparu. Le bruit de ses déplacements qui fendaient l'air étaient le seul indice témoignant qu'il était toujours présent, pas loin, l'encerclant. Soudain, le bruit violent d'un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la nuit, indiquant que Kol venait de percuter violemment le bouclier de Bonnie. Il s'ensuivit alors une multitudes de bruits tout aussi assourdissants : Kol assaillait sans relâche le champs magnétique protecteur avec tant de férocité que Bonnie craignit de le perdre à plusieurs moment.

À cette vitesse, elle n'irait jamais loin. Tout en courant, elle envoya valser ses escarpins en battant sauvagement d'un pied puis de l'autre, comme si elle tapait dans un ballon. Les pieds libérés, elle put enfin piquer un vrai sprint, les coups de tonnerre s'acharnant toujours sur son bouclier. Elle courrait si vite qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir son champs de protection et Kol devait en être conscient. Il voulait l'avoir à l'usure mais pas un seul moment la concentration de Bonnie fut relâchée.

Les bourrasques de vent qui la frôlaient s'arrêtèrent et furent remplacés par des bruits de pas de course qui s'accordaient à ceux de Bonnie. Cette dernière tourna la tête, Kol courrait à côté d'elle à vitesse humaine, la dardant d'un regard dangereux tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle se fatigue suffisamment pour que son bouclier diminue en intensité mais la jolie brune tenait bon, elle venait d'entrer dans sa rue, ce qui lui donnait davantage de courage.

Kol disparut de nouveau et le bruit du vent sifflant rageusement parvint à nouveau aux oreilles de Bonnie et vint sauvagement ébranler son bouclier. Il y eut d'autres chocs redoublant de brutalité, et l'un d'eux faillit avoir raison d'elle. Elle tituba sur le côté, manquant de peu la chute. À moitié sonnée, elle fut soulagée d'entendre à nouveau sur son bouclier l'impact de Kol qui prouvait qu'elle était encore protégée malgré la fatigue qui commençait à la gagner. Bonnie reprit sa course, les larmes roulant sur ses joues tant elle craignait que sa protection ne vole en éclat. Tout en courant, la jolie métisse effleura le pendentif autour de son cou.

« Grams, je t'en prie, donne-moi la force de lutter ! » pensa t-elle désespérement.

Sa maison était juste là, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Son coeur tambourinait dans ses oreilles et semblait à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi rapidement, jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'endurance.

Elle bondit sur le palier sans même utiliser les marches et usa de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir sa porte à la volée. Parcourant les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la délivrance, elle se jeta à l'intérieur de chez elle et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Un bruit ressemblant à celui d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse percutant un mur se fit entendre. Ce n'était plus son bouclier, mais celui de sa maison qui la protégeait désormais de Kol, et celui-ci se l'était pris de plein fouet.

Bonnie se leva, et fit face à l'originel qui l'observait d'un regard profondément haineux et bestial. Elle soutint son regard, la respiration haletante.

Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle était en sécurité. Chez elle.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, dit-elle froidement.

Abdiquant, il recula de quelques pas et son visage fut peu à peu plongé dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la lumière grésillante du perron. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires et diaboliques.

-Ce n'est pas fini, marmonna t-il à voix basse.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans la nuit. Bonnie claqua la porte et porta la main à sa poitrine. À la fois effrayée et heureuse d'être ressortie intacte malgré le grand mal auquel elle venait de faire face.

-Si, Kol, tu as perdu.

* * *

_Ceci est censé être un OS. Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite. J'ai peur de démystifier le truc en fait *jemecomprends*_

_Des avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_La chasse est ouverte_

_Vos commentaires et vos encouragements m'ont tellement touchée que j'ai décidé de poursuivre cet OS. Je tiens à garder une certaine fidélité par rapport à mon idée de départ et au titre, sachez que la relation de nos deux protagonistes s'annonce houleuse !_

_Je compte nommer mes chapitres plus tard. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une nuit sans lune et un vampire seul, posté sur un plateau surélevé dominant la ville encore endormie de Mystic Falls. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur la même maison depuis plusieurs minutes, semblant la transpercer de toute part. _Bennett_, avait-il lu sur la boîte aux lettres. Bonnie Bennett, la fameuse sorcière dont il avait tant entendu parler sans jamais la rencontrer… jusqu'à cette nuit. L'image de son visage était imprimée dans son esprit telle une photographie accrochée à un mur, toujours présente même quand il ne la regardait pas, même quand il essayait de s'en détourner, de l'oublier.

_Souviens-toi de cette nuit, Kol. C'est le sceau de ton échec._

Sa défaite était marquée au fer rouge sur sa chair. Indélébile. Elle le brûlait encore et le brûlerait toujours car c'était la première qu'il essuyait après des siècles et des siècles de chasse. La rapace qu'il était avait attendu un défi de taille, et c'était un raz de marée qui s'était présenté à lui. Un cataclysme sous l'apparence frêle et fragile d'une femme. Une belle femme. Puissante et têtue. Captivante. Et s'il avait fallu la poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde, il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant. Il avait trouvé sa cible, sa proie. Une proie digne de lui. Et il la traquerait jusqu'à l'avoir, jusqu'à la fin, même si ça devait prendre des mois, des années, des dizaines d'années… Il la poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que la vie de la sorcière tienne dans la simple paume de sa main. Il serrerait ensuite le poing et l'écraserait vilement dans sa poigne, la réduisant en miette. Puis il rouvrirait les doigts et laisserait tomber sa misérable dépouille, de la simple poussière qu'il éparpillerait gaiement sur le chemin de retour. Et il n'y aurait pas pas de cérémonie, pas de funérailles, ni même de tombe. L'épitaphe ne serait gravé nul part ailleurs que dans son esprit à lui : _Ci-gît Bonnie Bennett, elle en valait la peine_.

Car Kol n'était pas seulement un originel, il faisait aussi partie de ceux qui n'avait conservé que peu d'humanité lors de leur transformation. Et peut-être n'en avait-il d'ailleurs même pas conservé la moindre. Il s'était parfaitement prêté au jeu, se pliant aux règles qu'imposaient une espèce comme la sienne : c'était un véritable prédateur. Perfide et purement mauvais.

Mauvais car il ne subsistait que par le sang de ses victimes, car il n'existait qu'au travers du mal qu'il faisait aux autres et car seul répandre la mort donnait un sens à la sienne. C'était sa raison d'être. Cela aurait dû l'être pour n'importe quel autre vampire, mais que voulez-vous, la nature est si mal faite...

_Souviens-toi aussi de cette nuit Bonnie, car plus jamais tu n'en connaîtras d'aussi douce._

_-BB-_

Elle n'allait pas tarder à regretter amèrement d'avoir mal tiré ses rideaux. Un rayon de soleil vint se glisser insidieusement dans le léger espace qu'ils laissaient découvert, allant caresser le visage de la jolie métisse de sa douce chaleur et de sa lumière trop vive. La sorcière accueillit l'intrus avec un grognement inaudible et se retourna dans son lit.

Comme si le monde entier avait décidé que Bonnie Bennett ne devait pas se rendormir, le portable de celle-ci se mit à vibrer rageusement sur sa table de chevet. Le bruit était long, saccadé et désagréable au possible, si bien que Bonnie abandonna rapidement l'idée de l'ignorer. Le visage encore enfoui dans l'oreiller, elle le chercha à tâtons d'une main brutale, claquant au passage ses doigts sur la table de chevet avant de les refermer sur l'objet. Elle accepta l'appel sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait et le mit à son oreille.

-Oui ? marmonna t-elle, encore à moitié plongée dans le sommeil.

-Bonnie ? C'est Caroline. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours, je m'inquiétais.

La belle se redressa un peu dans son lit, le portable à l'oreille. La couette glissa le long de ses épaules et Bonnie la releva immédiatement sur elle pour ne pas laisser le froid envahir son corps.

-C'est vrai. Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. J'ai dû attraper quelque chose en rentrant de chez Elena hier, mentit-elle.

Depuis son incident avec l'originel, Bonnie avait reçut une belle leçon de vie. À force de trop parier sur la sûreté de son avenir, le malheur avait fini par lui gicler au visage, violent et imprévisible.

Elle avait refusé d'aller en cours par crainte que le vampire originel ne rôde encore par chez elle. Elle se souvenait encore de son regard noir et bestial, de son sourire carnassier. Elle revoyait encore dans son esprit la détermination de son visage au moment où il courrait à ses côtés, avant de disparaitre de sa vue à nouveau pour tenter de briser sa protection. Malgré la chaleur de sa couverture, la belle réprima un frisson.

-Oh, tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

Caroline n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle risquait si elle osait.

-Non ! répliqua Bonnie un peu trop rapidement, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la même chose.

Elle ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire. Comme si les vampires tombaient malade ! Le rire joyeux et cristallin de la jolie blonde retentit dans le combiné.

-Contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour ! dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, je passe ce soir. Je vais en histoire là, bisous !

Caroline raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à Bonnie de prendre la parole. Elle soupira et resta encore un peu dans son lit. Le moment de se lever était toujours le plus difficile de la journée pour elle.

La jolie sorcière cligna des yeux puis projeta d'un mouvement sec la couverture sur le côté pour se donner du courage. Le froid matinal l'atteignit comme un coup de fouet et l'obligea à sortir du lit. Elle courut chercher sa robe de chambre derrière sa porte et s'emmitoufla dedans pour réchauffer ses bras nus ainsi que ses jambes qu'un short trop court laissait à l'air.

Elle enfila ses chaussons et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Tout en sirotant son café, Bonnie songea de nouveau à la nuit dernière.

_Ce n'est pas fini._

Kol l'avait menacé. Mais il n'allait probablement pas l'attaquer en plein jour. Ce n'était pas très à la mode chez les vampires. Celui-ci était un originel et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, il semblait chasser à l'ancienne.

Elle n'allait pas rester cloitrée chez elle à cause de ce malheureux incident. Elle essaya même de se convaincre que le vampire l'avait oubliée et était passé à autre chose, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Elle mangea ses deux toasts, le regard rivé sur le côté tandis qu'elle se perdait progressivement dans ses pensées. Elle devait vérifier dans ses affaires et dans les grimoires de sa grand-mère quelle genre de sortilège elle pourrait utiliser pour se protéger au cas où il repasserait à l'attaque.

Bonnie jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à l'horloge qui allait bientôt sonner les coups de midi.

Malgré sa longue nuit de sommeil, elle se sentait faible et se doutait que c'était à cause du bouclier qu'elle avait formé la veille. C'était un sortilège qui réclamait beaucoup de puissance et l'avoir maintenu aussi longtemps tout en courant lui avait demandé un effort surhumain qui l'avait affaibli aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle serait certainement incapable d'en reformer d'ici les prochains jours, il lui fallait donc user d'autres astuces.

Elle débarrassa la table et se mit à la tâche. Le grand tas de parchemins et de livres de magie que sa grand-mère avait laissé derrière elle présageaient une journée longue et laborieuse au possible. Rapidement, Bonnie se retrouva assise sur son lit, petit bout d'une île perdue dans un vaste océan de papiers, de livres et de dessins en tout genre. Soulignant les passages qui lui paraissaient important au stylo noir, elle ressemblait à une élève studieuse plongée dans ses devoirs et son travail acharné mit du temps avant de porter ses fruits.

Elle envisageait en premier lieu d'ensorceler son pendentif pour qu'il canalise ses pouvoirs et aide son énergie à ne pas s'épuiser trop rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège si compliqué qu'il se répartissait sur plusieurs feuilles et il lui avait fallu de longues minutes de recherche pour toutes les réunir.

Une potion était nécessaire pour y tremper le pendentif et elle devait vérifier ses ingrédients. Elle tenta d'abord de ranger le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa chambre pour ne conserver que les feuilles qui l'intéressaient, mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout et se résigna à laisser les derniers grimoires trainer sur son lit. Elle fit légèrement craquer son dos endoloris d'être resté trop longtemps courbé et quitta sa chambre.

Elle descendit à nouveau dans la cuisine et eut un hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il était 17h passé. Elle pressa un peu le pas, et ouvrit ses placards.

Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur les feuilles de veine de vénus, qu'elle devait garder en réserve pour plus tard, et attrapa une boite de gingembre pour la poser sur le comptoir. Elle s'empara ensuite des branches de romarin qu'elle posa juste à côté.

-Zut, les bougies, dit-elle en allant chercher dans un tiroir adjacent.

La sonnerie qui retentit au moment où elle ouvrit le tiroir la fit bondir de surprise.

_Caroline_, se remémora t-elle.

Elle trottina vers la porte en annonçant à voix haute pour la forme :

-Je t'attendais !

Son coeur rata un battement quand elle réalisa aussitôt le visage qui se présentait à elle n'était pas celui qu'elle avait attendu. Le sourire qu'elle avait arboré en ouvrant la porte s'était crispé, laissant son visage figé dans une expression horrifiée.

-Bonsoir, Cendrillon.

En restant chez elle, Bonnie s'était enfermée dans une bulle protectrice. Et la dure réalité la frappait de nouveau comme un réveil brutal après une longue nuit peuplée de songes.

Kol Mikaelson était bien là, à sa porte. Il lui tendait ses escarpins de la veille avec un sourire inquiétant. Son regard profond et brillant d'une tendresse hypocrite était aussi doux que la caresse d'une lame de couteau.

La sorcière baissa les yeux sur les biens qu'il lui présentait. Elle ne devait certainement pas passer la main à l'extérieur de chez elle d'un seul millimètre. Si elle faisait cette erreur, il la tirerait avec sauvagerie à l'extérieur et la tuerait sur le champs. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que la façon dont Kol tenait ses chaussures laissait pourtant leur bout dépasser l'encadrement de la porte et pénétrer l'intérieur de la protection de sa maison, comme s'il laissait l'opportunité à Bonnie de s'en saisir sans danger.

La sorcière considéra un instant l'extrémité de ses chaussures et tendit lentement la main. Elle devait y aller avec prudence, sans trembler.

« Allez Bonnie, c'est tout bête. Tu récupères tes godasses pour montrer que tu n'es pas effrayée et tu lui claques la porte au nez ! » songeait-elle.

Concentrée, sa main poursuivit sa trajectoire et à l'instant précis où ses ongles effleurèrent le bout de ses escarpins, ceux-ci reculèrent furtivement de quelques centimètres, quittant la protection.

Bonnie arrêta immédiatement son geste et redressa la tête vers Kol qui la dardait d'un regard joueur.

-Rends-les moi, dit-elle sèchement.

-C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Qu'attends-tu pour les prendre ? demanda t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Ça suffit, Kol. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir hier, trouve-toi une autre victime.

Bonnie referma aussitôt la bouche, ayant du mal à réaliser qu'elle venait de l'envoyer cordialement sur la piste d'une autre personne. La peur qui lui serrait le ventre laissait des choses atroces s'échapper de sa bouches, des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée.

-Je vois que tu ne connais rien de la traque, remarqua le brun d'un ton désinvolte.

Bonnie n'était pas maquillée et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes étaient soulignés par de légères cernes qui n'enlevaient strictement rien à sa beauté. Ce simple air éternellement méprisant sur un visage fièrement relevé lui donnait la prestance d'une reine en toute circonstance, eût-elle porté des haillons.

Kol l'observa un instant avec un fin sourire avant de tendre légèrement la main à nouveau. Le bout des escarpins revint à l'intérieur de la maison un peu plus franchement. Bonnie s'en saisit rapidement et les posa sur la petite commode près de la porte avant de reculer de quelques pas, surveillant l'originel avec méfiance. Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, Kol croisa les bras.

-Je comptais t'inviter à dîner, dit-il.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non.

-C'est hors de question. Va t-en.

-Pourquoi es-tu si dure ?

Il fit la moue en disant cela, comme s'il cherchait à l'attendrir.

-Outre le fait que tu m'écoeures, tu as tenté de me tuer tiens !

-Tu crois ? s'enquit Kol en penchant légèrement la tête, le regard à la fois interrogateur et amusé.

-Tu m'as attaqué ! s'exclama Bonnie, sentant la colère prendre le pas sur la peur.

-C'est toi qui a lancé la première pierre.

-Tu comptes encore m'attaquer !

Kol haussa les épaules, les lèvres étirées en un léger sourire.

-Je ne chasse pas la journée.

Ses paroles confirmèrent les pensées de Bonnie. Kol chassait à l'ancienne. Et c'était tout sauf un bon présage. Cela montrait qu'il était attaché à son rôle de prédateur.

-La nuit ne va pas tarder. Et quand bien même, va t-en, Kol !

Bonnie s'apprêtait à lui claquer la porte au nez mais l'originel fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de la protection. La jolie métisse eut un léger sursaut, craignant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il puisse entrer. Mais c'était impossible.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enterrer ici éternellement, Bonnie. Il te faudra bien sortir un jour. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient.

Son ton grave empestait la menace.

-Pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas envie, répliqua t-elle à voix basse.

Elle toisa l'originel d'un regard noir et se saisit à nouveau de la poignée.

-Hey Bonnie ! claironna soudainement la voix de Caroline un peu plus loin.

Bonnie se figea d'horreur en voyant son amie traverser la rue et se diriger vers sa maison.

La sorcière demeura muette. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie de crier gare qui lui manquait, mais elle était trop prise au dépourvue pour cela. Elle crut défaillir en voyant la jolie blonde monter les marches du perrons et se rapprocher de Kol comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était plus la vie de Bonnie qui était en danger, mais celle de son amie. Et pour elle, c'était pire.

Caroline était désormais à la portée de Kol et il ne suffisait que d'un seul geste. Simple, rapide et précis. Une décision, une seconde, et il pouvait se retrouver tenant son coeur dans sa main. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui de décider de son destin, de sa vie qui pouvait s'arrêter à cet instant même.

C'était facile... trop facile.

En arrivant à la hauteur de l'originel, Caroline inclina la tête à son attention en signe de salut, ralentissant l'allure. Elle plissa un peu les yeux devant cette impression de déjà vu.

-Je vous connais, non ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Bonnie devina que son amie l'avait probablement vu au bal organisé par sa famille. Elle se tenait sur ses gardes, prête à lancer un anévrisme à l'originel au moindre geste. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour sauver son amie ? Arriverait-elle à anticiper le coup mortel qu'il pouvait porter ?

-C'est possible, répondit l'originel d'un ton léger.

Le regard taquin de Kol croisa celui de Bonnie. Celle-ci eut l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête. Elle se répercuta dans tout son corps, comme un souffle glacial. Il la narguait.

_Vois-tu ? Vois-tu ce qui se présente à moi? Si je décidais de la tuer, pourrais-tu m'en empêcher ?_

Caroline fit le premier pas chez la sorcière et Kol pouvait encore la retenir. Il avait encore la possibilité de mettre un terme à sa vie, mais il ne fit rien. Pas le moindre geste. Son regard noir et redoutable était rivé sur celui de Bonnie, voulant lui faire réaliser l'étendu du péril que son amie encourrait. Le temps semblait avoir ralenti sa course jusqu'à ce que Caroline n'entre complètement et ne dépasse Bonnie.

-Je t'attends dans ta chambre, tu as des cours à rattraper ! la prévint-elle avec un air important avant de gravir les escaliers, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'originel.

Bonnie se retourna brusquement pour regarder le dos et la chevelure blonde de son amie s'éloigner, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Kol. Il arborait un rictus moqueur.

-Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, murmura t-il sombrement.

Et en un clin d'oeil, il avait disparu.

Bonnie resta un long moment pétrifiée devant la rue désormais déserte. Une légère brise vint effleurer son visage et elle claqua violemment la porte.

-Caroline ! appela t-elle en courant dans la cuisine.

Le cri de Bonnie était si paniquée que son amie était déjà postée à côté d'elle dès la première syllabe, les jambes légèrement écartées en position d'attaque.

-Quoi ?!

Caroline regarda autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur Bonnie qui venait de poser toutes ses réserves de veine de Vénus sur le comptoir, à côté des bougies. Elle fouilla fébrilement dans son tiroir et balança à l'aveuglette des gants pour la belle blonde, qui les reçut malencontreusement en plein visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bonnie ?! s'exclama t-elle, commençant à être gagnée par l'affolement apparemment contagieux de son amie.

-Il faut que tu m'aides ! On a des fioles de verveine à remplir ! Tout de suite !

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis. Pensez-vous que j'ai bien fait de continuer ? :/_


	3. Chapter 3

_La chasse est ouverte_

_Encore et toujours des encouragements forts sympathiques. Je poursuis cette fiction en espérant ne pas vous décevoir. Je réponds en général aux personnes enregistrées sur le site. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous avez le droit de protester contre cette injustice et ma tête de linotte._

* * *

-Bonnie, tu te bats contre un seul vampire. Pas une armée.

-C'est un originel, Caroline ! Et il en faut pour toi aussi. On remplit encore quelques fioles.

-Hors de question que je me balade avec ça. Je vais sentir mauvais !

Pour illustrer ses paroles, la blonde secoua fermement la tête en signe de négation, agitant sa jolie chevelure qui fouetta rageusement l'air comme pour lui donner raison. Bonnie répondit par un léger soupir d'exaspération et reprit un peu de verveine diluée à l'aide de la louche qu'elle versa dans une énième fiole. Elle déposa ensuite cette dernière auprès du petit tas d'autres fioles qui s'était formé sur le comptoir. Elle reporta la louche sur la casserole et racla le fond avec, soucieuse de ne pas en laisser la moindre goutte.

-Ta sécurité passe avant tout, Caroline. Kol était prêt à te tuer tout à l'heure.

-Tu en es certaine ? insista la blonde, sceptique.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. L'originel lui avait simplement paru cordial et ne correspondait aucunement au portrait du vampire impitoyable et sanguinaire que Bonnie avait dressé de lui.

-Oui, je l'ai vu dans son regard.

La sorcière parlait d'un ton si déterminé que Caroline fut portée à la croire, décidant de laisser de côté ses préjugés pour faire confiance à son amie qui savait plutôt y faire dans le domaine et dont l'instinct se trompait rarement. La jolie blonde leva le regard pour regarder l'heure affichée au-dessus de la porte.

-Il est tard, Bonnie. Je pense que je vais rentrer.

La jolie métisse resta un instant figée, les deux mains suspendues en l'air. La louche qu'elle tenait s'égoutta silencieusement sur le comptoir à contre-rythme avec le bruit du pendule de l'horloge.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Bonnie, c'est pour ça qu'on est restée des heures penchées sur des casseroles et des produits qui puent ! raisonna Caroline, pour ne pas rester prisonnière de chez nous.

Bonnie déposa l'ustensile dans la casserole.

-Tu as raison.

Elle glissa une dizaine des fioles en verre dans le sac de Caroline pendant que celle-ci enfilait sa veste.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il attend dehors ?

Bonnie haussa les épaules et lui tendit le sac, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-C'est possible.

Elle plissa un peu les yeux, se remémorant sa course. Les chocs assourdissants et incessants de l'originel sur son bouclier raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle revoyait son visage menaçant, son regard sauvage, son sourire carnassier qui retirait toute l'humanité que son aspect aurait dû lui donner. Il n'était que monstre.

-On dirait que la chasse n'est pas seulement une activité pour lui. Ce serait plus comme … un mode de vie. Il… il me fait peur, avoua Bonnie à voix basse.

Elle leva le regard vers le visage inquiet de Caroline. Cette dernière ne semblait plus si résolue à sortir tout d'un coup.

-Tu étais censée me rassurer, Bonnie, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

La jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son exigence.

-Tu gardes toujours une fiole en main, et il ne t'arrivera rien. J'ai aussi ensorcelé ton bracelet. Ce n'est pas très puissant mais ça te laissera quelques secondes en plus s'il venait à t'attaquer par surprise.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en regardant droit devant elle. Son geste avait beau être assuré, il ne pouvait duper Caroline qui entendait les battements accélérés du coeur de son amie. La ruelle était vide et une légère brise, douce et rassurante, s'engouffra dans la maison. Le calme ambiant était en lui seul une cordiale invitation à sortir en toute sécurité. Bonnie se tourna vers Caroline et se força à sourire.

_-KM-_

Kol s'ennuyait depuis que les deux femmes occupaient la maison Bennett. Il attendait sur la colline qui surplombait la ville, pouvant ainsi surveiller les activités de sa jolie sorcière. Il ne pourrait pas dormir, ni même se reposer. Il ne comptait même pas rentrer pas chez lui, se refusant à affronter la tranquillité tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur Bonnie Bennett. Tant qu'elle respirait, il n'y aurait pas de répit pour lui. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. C'était un autre message de Klaus.

_"J'ai répondu à tes questions sur sa vie insignifiante. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as besoin d'elle."_

Kol répondit aussitôt.

_"Je comptais l'inviter à prendre un verre."_

La réponse n'était pas un mensonge. D'ici peu, l'originel réussirait effectivement à l'inviter prendre un verre. Kol n'était pas vraiment un menteur. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai en règle générale, le problème étant qu'il y avait bien trop de chose qu'il ne disait pas...

Son portable vibra de nouveau.

_"Tu vas te faire rembarrer."_

Kol eut un bref sourire amusé en lisant cela, imaginant avec précision le visage exaspéré que son ainé devait avoir en ce moment. Brusquement, il leva le visage de son portable, le regard alerte. Il y avait du mouvement chez Bonnie. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il sourit légèrement en voyant la blonde en sortir.

En un clin d'oeil, il s'était rapproché. La belle lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait de la maison de la sorcière d'une démarche incertaine. Le vent souffla et une odeur pestilentielle parvint aux narines de l'originel. Verveine. Son sourire carnassier s'agrandit furtivement.

_Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera._

Il laissa néanmoins la blonde partir. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'intéressait. Il reporta son attention sur la maison dont la porte était restée ouverte et aperçut Bonnie qui surveillait le départ de son amie, aux aguets. Kol eut un sourire malveillant.

_Tu te crois donc en sécurité, derrière ces murs, Bonnie ? C'est mal me connaître…_

_-BB-_

_-Une si grande maison pour toi toute seule … ça doit résonner dans toutes les pièces quand tu regardes la télé._

_Bonnie tourna si brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre qu'elle ressentit une décharge douloureuse au niveau de la nuque. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de :_

_-Damon ?!_

_-Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou attendre d'abord que ta mâchoire réussisse à se détacher ?_

_Bonnie referma la bouche et s'avança prudemment vers la fenêtre, inspectant les alentours du vampire qui était négligemment installé sur le toit et la regardait avec un fin sourire arrogant. L'ombre de la nuit projetée sur son visage avait décidé d'épargner ses yeux dont le bleu scintillait d'une lueur étrange, vacillante._

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Quoi de plus normal de rendre visite à ma très chère amie ?_

_-Tu ne me rends jamais visite…_

_-C'est vrai que moi aussi, je t'oublie ces temps-ci, déclara une voix féminine derrière elle._

_-Elena ?!_

_Bonnie se retourna d'un bond mais rencontra la porte de sa chambre qui était résolument close. Personne n'était là._

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement dans son lit en position assise. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment du rêve qu'elle avait fait, celui-ci lui avait pourtant laissé quelques séquelles. À commencer par une boule en ventre et un certain malaise. Plus elle essayait d'attraper les détails qu'elle avait oublié, plus les souvenir de ce rêve -ou cauchemar- lui échappaient. Elle quitta son lit et alla prendre une douche.

Puis, la belle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers en se massant les tempes. C'était une journée qui avait mal commencé. Elle entra dans la cuisine, se prépara un café et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine, à moitié encore endormie. D'habitude, elle prenait quelques tartines mais son estomac était noué. L'horloge sonna les coups de midi et lui annonça par la même occasion qu'elle avait passé douze longues heures à dormir. Douze heures coincée dans un rêve dont elle se souvenait à peine. Elle secoua la tête. Les évènements récents avaient sûrement dû la perturber au point de ravager son cycle de sommeil.

_«Un trop grand stress, sûrement»_, diagnostiqua t-elle pour elle-même.

Bonnie sirota son café. Les voix refusaient de quitter son esprit et lui collaient à la peau comme de misérables sangsues. Elle devait sortir. Sortir de cette maison. Trop de souvenirs y était rattachés et trottaient dans sa tête au point de lui donner une migraine qui commençait à prendre la forme d'un terrible chagrin.

_Une si grande maison pour toi toute seule…_

Bonnie secoua légèrement la tête et se leva pour aller rincer son bol dans l'évier. Elle le mit ensuite dans le lave-vaisselle et alla enfiler la première veste qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle prit ensuite son sac en prenant bien soin d'y glisser quelques fioles de veine de vénus car si Kol était devenu un soucis qui passé en second plan, elle le gardait toujours dans un coin de sa tête. D'autres souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire...

_Où est ta famille, Bonnie ?_

Elle enfila des bottes en cuir noir et prit une écharpe au vue de la fraicheur de l'air ambiant. Quand elle sortit, elle ne sentit pas un regard sournois et amusé se poser sur elle et suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

_Ta grand-mère et ta mère ont été sacrifiées pour la cause de tes soi-disants amis. Que peuvent-ils sacrifier d'autre à ton avis ?_

D'autres voix surgis tout droit de son rêve se mêlaient dans sa tête. Des chuchotis, des murmures. Et elle était incapable de savoir qui les proférait. Pourquoi ce rêve la poursuivait ? Comment tous les malheurs qu'elles avaient enfouis au fond d'elle et qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier refaisaient surface tout d'un coup ?

Était-ce Damon ? C'était un des seul visage dont elle se souvenait plutôt clairement.

_Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs, ces amis ?_

Bonnie ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur en jetant son sac sur le siège passager. Elle sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et lut un message que Caroline lui avait envoyé la veille pour la prévenir qu'elle était bien rentrée. Soulagée, Bonnie lança le portable sur son sac, démarra la voiture et quitta son allée. Elle décida tout en conduisant que le mieux serait de faire un peu de shopping et ensuite d'aller boire un verre pour se changer les idées. Elle était restée enfermée chez elle trop longtemps, c'était sûrement cela qui la travaillait. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à son portable reposant sur son sac, à côté. Devait-elle appeler Elena et Caroline pour qu'elle se joignent à elle ?

_Ils t'oublieront quand tu n'auras plus rien à leur offrir._

Non. Elle irait seule.

Arrivée au centre-ville, Bonnie gara sa voiture sur le parking, près de l'église. Elle en descendit et prit son sac. Elle laissa cependant son portable à l'intérieur étant donné qu'il s'agissait pour elle d'une tentation pour appeler une amie. Or elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule à ce qui lui arrivait. Une sensation étrange s'était emparée d'elle la nuit et l'avait poursuivit toute la journée. Était-ce son instinct ? Était-ce sa grand-mère qui tentait de la prévenir? Après tout, il était vrai qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup en voulant faire le bien, en voulant aider ses amis… Était-ce une mise en garde d'un malheur à venir ?

Bonnie erra en ville, entrant dans les magasins, regardant d'un oeil distrait les vêtements qui se présentaient à elle. Sa tactique pour éloigner les soucis ne marchait pas, si bien qu'elle se retrouva de longues minutes à contempler une robe à pois verts dont la laideur dépassait de loin l'imaginable. Elle sortit du magasin en secouant légèrement la tête. Cette journée ne lui réussissait décidément pas. Néanmoins, elle se sentait un peu tranquille. L'ombre dangereuse de l'originel ne semblait plus hanter ses pas… du moins le pensait-elle.

Aux coups de 17h, la jolie métisse sentit son ventre gargouiller et elle entra dans une boulangerie pour s'acheter un sandwich qu'elle mangea en flânant. En voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle décida qu'il était temps d'aller prendre un verre. Elle entra au Mystic grill et adressa un signe de la main à Matt qui vint aussitôt la saluer avec un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. La jolie métisse était au moins heureuse de voir un visage qui lui était familier … et qui n'était pas vraiment lié à quoi que ce soit de surnaturel.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Bonnie ? … Tu veux t'installer au bar ? ajouta t-il en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée.

-Non ça ira, je vais m'installer en salle, j'ai besoin de … me retrouver seule avec moi-même, histoire de m'entendre penser, tenta t-elle de plaisanter avec un pauvre sourire, j'aimerais bien un whisky, s'il-te-plait.

Elle songea que c'était un peu fort pour commencer la soirée, mais l'alcool amoindrirait probablement le poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine depuis un moment. Matt hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bar tandis que Bonnie allait prendre place à une petite table isolée.

En marchant, Matt fut interpelé par un client qui lui saisit le bras en un geste amical.

-Tiens, Matt ! déclara une voix d'où suintait un faux enthousiasme, ça fait un moment, mon vieux!

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de frayeur en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

-Kol…

Le vampire se rapprocha rapidement et usa de l'hypnose sur lui.

-Du calme, mon ami, je voulais juste avoir une petite conversation avec toi…

* * *

Bonnie déposa sa veste sur la chaise et prit place à la table près de la fenêtre. Elle posa un coude dessus et appuya la joue sur sa main en soupirant de lassitude. En levant le regard, elle constata que Matt était absent. Probablement à l'arrière-boutique pour faire le plein de boisson. Peut-être aurait-elle au moins dû téléphoner à Caroline … elle s'était quittées la veille et n'avait pas pris de nouvelles depuis. Et même si elle avait bien reçu son message, ça ne se faisait pas.

«Plus tard. J'ai laissé le portable dans la voiture de toute façon», songea t-elle pour elle-même.

Matt revint au bout d'un moment avec un sourire engageant, la boisson de Bonnie en main. Il la déposa sur la table puis regarda la sorcière d'un air hésitant. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion, il prit une chaise et s'installa, se penchant un peu vers elle avec un air inquiet et concerné. Bonnie se pencha également, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Bonnie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater que tu n'as pas l'air bien… il s'est passé quelque chose ?

La belle lui fit un sourire. Matt avait toujours eu la délicatesse de s'intéresser à ses amis, il était toujours partant pour aider les autres. Tout comme elle.

-Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Elena et Caroline ne sont pas avec toi… pointa t-il, sachant parfaitement que prendre un verre tout seul était plutôt une habitude de Damon quand celui-ci voulait noyer ses propres soucis.

-J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce surnaturel. C'est étouffant, parfois.

-Je sais ce que c'est … Souvent, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu pour moi de jamais y avoir eu affaire… peut-être aurais-je gardé ma soeur.

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard de Bonnie. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas souvent de sa soeur car il n'aimait pas étaler ses problèmes mais le fait qu'il en parle à Bonnie devait probablement montrer qu'il la jugeait apte à le comprendre, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Elle baissa le regard sur la main qu'il avait laissé sur la table et posa doucement la sienne dessus en signe de soutien.

-Je te comprends, Matt…

-Je sais, Bonnie. Tu as toi-même perdu beaucoup.

Bonnie hocha la tête en silence et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

-Il ne t'arrive pas de leur en vouloir… des fois ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Le souvenir de sa mère se faisant assassiner sans ménagement par les Salvatore au nom d'Elena lui revint en mémoire et elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Si mais…

-N'as-tu jamais eu envie de punir les responsables ?

Bonnie leva un regard légèrement surpris vers Matt. Elle l'avait déjà entendu parler de tristesse, de colère, de rage, d'incompréhension… jamais de vengeance.

-J'ignore qui sont les responsables, à vrai dire. Mais ce n'est pas mon devoir. Ma grand-mère m'a enseigné de défendre la nature et ça s'arrête là. Je ne peux me permettre de jouer le juge des vivants… ni même des morts.

Matt eut un sourire hésitant et défit la main de la sienne en se levant.

-Oh je vois... dit-il en regardant un peu autour, excuse-moi, si je délaisse les clients, je risque de me faire remonter les bretelles.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

Bonnie força un sourire, songeant qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant vu que les questions qu'elles s'étaient posées lui revenaient à l'esprit de façon plus virulente. Et si l'intervention de Matt n'était pas un hasard ? Était-ce un autre signe de sa grand-mère ? Elle porta la main à son pendentif.

_« Grams, je t'en prie, apporte-moi les réponses…»_

Au bout du troisième verre, Bonnie se décida enfin à payer. Elle quitta le Mystic Grill après un énième au revoir à Matt. En passant la porte, la première chose que capta son regard fut la demi-lune dans le ciel. Ses sens furent alors en alerte. D'autant plus qu'elle ressentait une présence importune ainsi qu'un regard insistant posé sur elle.

Kol attendait le moment propice pour aborder Bonnie mais celle-ci sembla en décider autrement.

-Je sais que tu es là, Kol, dit-elle avec arrogance.

Elle avait lancé cela sans même tourner la tête, le regard résolument fixé droit devant. Et à peine eut-elle cligné des yeux qu'il lui barrait la route, un sourire joueur collé aux lèvres. Bonnie sursauta et dût prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas reculer.

-Tu m'as eu, avoua t-il en levant légèrement les mains, présentant ses paumes en signe de reddition.

Bonnie resserra son sac en bandoulière contre elle et s'arrêta. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce à quoi il répondit par un moue moqueuse. Jouant la carte de l'indifférence, elle fit mine de l'ignorer et le contourna prudemment, laissant une bonne distance entre eux.

_«Si je l'attaque, il se mettra en colère. Si je ne fais rien et que j'attends le coup, j'ai les moyens de l'arrêter.»_

Kol demeura immobile, la regardant faire en plissant légèrement les yeux. Par mesure de sécurité, Bonnie se prépara à créer un bouclier autour d'elle mais il semblait que l'originel avait décidé de ne pas l'attaquer. Il se mit à marcher à son tour, la suivant à une distance raisonnable, un peu en retrait.

-N'as-tu jamais songé à devenir un vampire ? lança t-il pour engager la conversation, l'air de rien.

-De qui tu te moques, Kol ?

-N'en as-tu pas marre des règles que l'on t'impose ? Pourquoi encore servir la nature après tout ce qu'elle t'as retiré ? Ta mère t'a abandonnée, ta grand-mère est morte en la servant, ton père ne veut même pas de toi malgré tout tes efforts pour le rendre fier … énuméra t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il cherchait à graver ses mots dans l'esprit de Bonnie.

Il avait écouté sa conversation avec Matt ! Et il semblait même en savoir plus sur elle qu'il n'aurait dû ! La jolie métisse buvait régulièrement de la verveine et si l'hypnose ne pouvait marcher sur elle, l'originel semblait néanmoins forcer les barrières de son esprit pour la manipuler. Il était habile à ce genre de chose, mais elle ne devait pas le laisser faire.

-Tais-toi !

-Comment peux-tu continuer à vivre ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de tes amis. Dès que les ennuis arrivent, ils viennent sonner à ta porte et tu réponds présente. Combien de temps as-tu dû cautionner leurs erreurs? Combien de fois t'es-tu sacrifiée pour eux?

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Elle tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard furibond et lui infligea un anévrisme. Son ampleur était si puissant que Kol eut l'impression qu'une tempête se chargeait de lui retourner le cerveau. Il porta les mains à ses tempes en grognant de douleur.

Il trébucha à moitié et posa le genou au sol pour se soutenir. Bonnie écarquilla alors les yeux de peur, le doute s'emparant soudainement d'elle.

-C'était... toi ?

Ce rêve. Toutes ses questions, toutes ses voix … était-ce une mise en garde des sorcières ou était-ce l'oeuvre de Kol ? Impossible. Les vampires pouvaient s'introduire dans les rêves mais ne pouvait pas les manier de la sorte. C'était autre chose. C'était nécessairement autre chose !

L'anévrisme diminua en intensité, ce qui permit à l'originel de se redresser.

-De quoi parles-tu ? grogna t-il en avançant d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers elle.

-…

-Tu as perdu ta langue, ma jolie ?

-Ne t'approche pas !

-Empêche-moi, la défia t-il.

Il fit un autre pas, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres. Bonnie fronça furtivement les sourcils, concentrée.

-Avec joie.

Elle lui infligea un nouvel anévrisme qui le stoppa net et sortit la main de son sac pour lui envoyer en plein visage une fiole remplie de veine de vénus diluée. Même si un cri de rage et de douleur franchit les lèvres du vampire, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas réellement cherché à se défendre…

N'y prêtant pas attention, Bonnie piqua un sprint vers sa voiture. Un fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, elle en ouvrit la portière à la volée et plongea presque sur le siège conducteur. Elle démarra en trombe et quitta le parking en faisant un excès de vitesse qui lui aurait valu aussitôt un retrait de permis si elle avait été repérée. pourtant, Kol semblait résolu à ne pas porter la main sur elle.

Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner tandis que ses brûlures guérissaient rapidement et il lui adressa même un signe de la main en guise de salut. Il arborait un sourire à la fois fier et cruel. L'expression désemparée et terrifiée de la belle montrait que ses efforts commençaient à payer.

_Je connais mille et une méthodes pour détruire quelqu'un, ma jolie sorcière. Expérimentons ensemble celle que je préfère…_

* * *

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu à la va-vite. Je ne l'ai pas relu et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ou autres problèmes que vous risquez de rencontrer à la lecture. J'y apporterai une correction plus tard. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis._


End file.
